YuGiOh! GX chapters 5 and 6
by JadenandJessefan4ever
Summary: Zane and Akino had left Duel Academy to study abroad in America for 2 months. But before 2 months was up, they came home early on October 30th and now a tournament is held to celebrate their homecoming. Two winners get to duel the top duelists.


Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

5. A tournament is held

The following day was Monday. And no one was in their class. Except Syrus, Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion Misawa. Bastion was a Ra Yellow in his Freshman Year. Jaden and Syrus were Freshmen students in the Slifer Red dorm, while Alexis was a Freshman in the Obelisk Blue dorm.

"Where is everyone?" Jaden asked.

"Dueling outside," came the reply.

Jaden turned. "Hey, Akino."

"Aren't you guys entering the tournament?" Akino asked. "It's your chance to face me and Zane."

"The tournament's today?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I guess you didn't get the memo," Akino sighed. "You guys are probably the 30th people I had to tell that the tournament was today. Anyways I got to go and talk to someone."

And she left the room.

"Well…let's enter the tournament," Jaden suggested.

"Good idea," Syrus agreed. "I think it's about I faced my brother in a duel."

"Hey, Bastion. I want to start by dueling you in the prelims," Jaden said.

"I think I'll wait and duel you in the finals," Bastion replied.

"But you'll never know what'll happen," Jaden groaned.

Syrus got up and ran off.

"Sy, where are you going?" Alexis asked.

"Somewhere," Syrus said suspiciously and ran out the door.

"Hmm. Never seen Syrus act like that before," Jaden pointed out.

"I agree with Jaden," Akino agreed. "Well, I got to go. I hope you guys make it into the finals."

She began to walk out of the classroom. Then she stopped. "And Jaden. I hope I get to duel with you again." And she left.

"Now I really can't wait for this tournament. I'm gonna go enroll. See ya," Jaden said.

And he left. A few minutes later, Jaden and his friends were off winning duels they were challenged to. Especially Jaden. He was on a win streak. Akino and Zane were wandering around the Academy Island looking for the American students that came with them. While in the forest, Akino saw Syrus dueling an Obelisk Blue and Jaden dueling a Ra Yellow. Both of them had won. Akino smiled and left. Syrus turned and saw Akino leaving her spot behind the tree.

_Was Akino watching? Syrus thought._

That night, Syrus and Jaden were eating dinner in the Red Dorm cafeteria.

"Man, this stuff is good!" Jaden said through his full mouth.

Syrus shook his head and continued to eat his food. A few minutes later, he got a call from Akino. He picked up his cell phone and answered it.

"Hey, Akino. What's up?" Jaden greeted.

"Hey. Have you seen two foreign students from America anywhere around the island?" Akino asked.

"I saw one. Alexis said she was dueling a Duel Academy American student named Reggie Mackenzie," Jaden replied. "And Syrus said he lost against a guy named David Rabb."

"Those are the ones," Akino said at once. "Be careful. They're really strong. I should know. I lost against both of them."

"Wow. I can't believe the Queen Akino got beaten," Jaden teased.

"Don't push it Jaden," Akino warned.

"I'm just kidding. We'll talk tomorrow," Jaden suggested.

"Okay. Night," Akino said.

"Night," Jaden said back and hung up.

Then he and Syrus got into bed and turned off the lights. The tournament was going to start up again tomorrow.

6. The finals results

The following week, the tournament kicks into high gear. Akino and Zane were in Chancellor Sheppard's office to see who got chosen to participate.

"Wow. A lot of Freshmen. That says something about them. They're awesome," Akino said. "Hey, Kaiser look. You're brother made the finals."

"Hmph. So he did," Zane replied.

"Let's see…one third year Obelisk Blue, two Freshmen Obelisk Blues, two Freshmen Slifer Reds, one Ra Yellow Freshmen, and two foreign exchange students from Duel Academy America. This is going to be interesting," Akino said.

"It is going to be interesting," Zane agreed. "Everyone wants to take a crack at us. Especially Jaden Yuki. I bet he fancies you."

Akino blushed. "Well, I don't think so. I bet he fancies someone else. An Obelisk girl first year."

"And here are the match-ups. Slifer Red first year Jaden Yuki vs. third year Obelisk Blue Seika Kohinata, Duel Academy from America Reggie Mackenzie vs. first year Ra Yellow Bastion Misawa, Duel Academy from America David Rabb vs. first year Obelisk Blue Alexis Rhodes, and first year Slifer Red Syrus Truesdale vs. Obelisk Blue first year Chazz Princeton," Chancellor Sheppard decided.

Out in the lobby of Duel Academy, the results were posted on the bulletin board so that everyone can see. The whole school were looking at the results.

"Look. Lots of Freshmen," a second year Ra Yellow pointed out.

"I knew it," an Obelisk Blue second year said. "Misawa and Princeton made it. Two Slifer Reds. One is Kaiser's brother. Two Obelisk Blue girls and two foreign students. Wow, this is going to be fun."

David from Duel Academy America went to check the results. Then he noticed Jaden.

"Of course. Reggie and I made it," he snickered. "Tell me something I don't know. Oh? The red from the forest? Can't be."

He chuckled.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted.

David turned. It was Jaden. He smiled.

"Well, I'm in the finals. "But I'll have to get through you to get to Kaiser and Queen," Jaden said.

"Hmph. You have Mac or Reggie in your bracket. We Americans intend to last longer," David replied.

"Huh?" Jaden said.

"Not so fast," Bastion said. "Mackenzie will have to beat me first."

"And you'll be dueling…me. Alexis Rhodes," Alexis pointed out. "You shouldn't expect an easy win since I'm related to Atticus Rhodes."

"Ah, yes. Rhodie's little sister," David chuckled. "Oh and what do we have here? Looks like you made it, as well. What was it? Syrus Truesdale?"

"Looks like the gang's all here!" Reggie said.

"The gang's all here?" Jaden wondered. "What do you mean?"

"Look," Alexis said.

Jaden turned and saw Seika and Chazz at different corners. Akino came behind Chazz.

"Hey Chazz," Akino greeted.

"Oh hey," Chazz greeted back.

"Congrats on making it to the finals. And I hope I get to duel you," Akino said.

"Thanks. So what's like being the top student with Kaiser and Atticus?" Chazz asked.

"Wow," Akino replied. "Awesome and tiring. A lot of work."

Chazz chuckled. "Well, it looks like you're having lots of fun."

Akino smirked. "Maybe."

And she left. As she did, Zane was behind her. They walked to the finalists Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, David, Reggie, and Alexis.

"I'm stoked," Jaden said.

"Hey, Alexis. Who's Rhodie?" Syrus asked.

Alexis blushed. "My brother. Apparently, he nicknamed himself that."

"I find it a cute nickname," Akino replied. "Speaking of your brother, is he here?"

"No," Alexis answered. "He requested an extension to stay longer in America."

"Oh okay," Akino said. "We'll see you guys in the stadium."

And she and Zane left. A few minutes later, the whole school was at the school stadium. Akino was the announcer for the duels.

"First duel! Slifer Red Jaden Yuki vs. Seika Kohinata!" Akino announced. "Duelists ready?!"

Seika and Jaden nodded and activated their Duel Disks. Then they drew five cards and began the duel with 4,000 life points each. The crowd cheered.

"Let's duel!" Jaden and Seika shouted.

To be continued…


End file.
